Who am I
by jinie14
Summary: Hinata has three weeks until her eighteenth birthday, will she be able to be with the one she loves, or will she be forced to marry someone else? NaruHina. Please Review!
1. preface

**I do not own naruto  
>Please review first fanfic i've written. flames appreciated<strong>

We were all seated in the humongous, elegant dining hall, the table was made of solid oak, the tablecloth was an eggshell color, the food was served on the finest china, and everyone was in their finest white kimonos. Myself on the right, my sister Hanabi sitting beside me, my father Hiashi at the head of the table, and my cousin Neji diagonally from me. We were all silent, it was so silent you could hear the tapping of chopsticks whenever someone went to take a hunk of their Waygu Beef. It was always this way, ever scince _it_happened.

_It was a warm summer afternoon, we were all outside enjoying the sun,the birds were singing their distinct songs, the small pond was calm, and the cherry blossom tree was budding. Neji and his teammate Tenten were discussing a new mission they were paired up on, Hanabi was sitting out by the pond with her toes in the crystal blue water, father was in his office working on paperwork, and I was laying up aganst the cherry blossom; lost in my thoughts._

_Then father walked outside and spoke to me._

_"Hinata, sit with me a minute, we need to discuss something."_

_He didn't seem mad, or disappointed; well not completely at least, but his face was blank, like he didn't want me to guess what he was thinking. I stood up from my comfortable spot under my favorite tree and walked over to the wooden steps that lead to the back sliding door where my father was now sitting. I lowered myself down beside him. Minutes passed by and still he said nothing. I was about to ask him what is wrong when he took a breath and said suddenly,_

_"Hinata , in three weeks time it will be your eighteenth birthday, so now it is time for me to find you a suitor to be your husband."_

_She was shocked, why was she being treated this way?_

_"Why can't I find a husband for myself father?" Hinata asked, having a certian blonde haired, blue eyed boy in mind._

_"If you are going to be the leader of the Hyuuga clan, you won't be able to do it alone, especially for you being who you are." He stated._

_A slight insult, it stung Hinata like alcahol over a small cut. "Hai." She said. _

_"You will make a list of all the acceptable men in Konoha and give it to me." Hiashi said strictly  
><em>

_"Hai." she obediantly answered_

Hinata ran down the narrow hallway to her cluttered bedroom,she turned in, slammed the sliding door behind her, and locked it, then she walked over to her unmade bed, sat down, and started to cry.

That day, one week ago, was the last time I talked to father, outside of clan meetings. I gave him the list of men, none who's name was Naruto's. Why? Because Hiashi still is one of the few who hates Naruto for the deamon inside him. So her list consisted of: Yamamoto Taro, Nakamura Taku, and Tanaka Shima. All of which were good friends, and would help her out with the plan she's hatching.

The evening meal was over, so I excused myself from the table. It was Hanabis' turn to help the servants in the kitchen, Neji went straight to the insanely huge den to read, and I walked down the hallway, to my mess I call a room, closed the door, slipped out of that awful kimono and into my purple nightshirt and pants, and laid on my bed and stared at the low ceiling until sleep came over me.

**Chapter one will be up soon! thanks for reading  
>~jinie~<br>**

**Oh and there are some OCs in this fic, but they won't talk much. and their names are:**

**Taro Yamamoto  
>Taku Nakamura<br>Shima Tanaka**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto. or any of the characters  
>Heres chapter one! please read and review!<br>Im sorry if characters are a little OOC, kinda tired right now **

Naruto was sitting on a fairly large rock in the woods that lined the outskirts of Konoha. The crickets were singing their songs of lonlieness and the bats were flying high above in the starry night eating mosquitos. He usually goes there to train, but tonight he was there to clear his mind.

Scince the war is over and everything is at peace, he had a blue haired, lavender eyed girls confession from long ago on his mind.

The day that replayed in his mind was a cool, autmn afternoon. It was about a year ago, the leaves on the trees were the warm colors of orange, yellow, and scarlet. On that particular day he decided not to train, but to just walk through the village and maybe grab a bowl of ramen at Ichiracku. But as he was making his way over to his favorite ramen stand, a beautiful girl with midnight hair stumbled into him and knocked him over flat on the ground.

When he was able to figure out what had happened, he looked up to see the timid, Hyuuga Hinata, lying on his chest, face now beet red. She quickly got up on her feet and was brushing herself off.

_"Naruto-kun, I'm so s-sorry! I-I didn't mean t-to knock you over. I-I tripped over a bucket and f-fell! Oh, I can be so clumsy!" She started to scold herself. Her eyes were all red and puffy, like she was just crying, but she also looked like she had just finished one of her training sessions with Hiashi-sama._

_"Its alright Hinata-san, accedents happen. Hey you don't look too good, why don't you let me carry you to the hospital?"_

_I didn't even let her answer, I just picked her up bridal style and started walking towards Konoha hospital._

_"Naruto-kun i'm f-fine, really I-" She couldn't even finish the sentence she was so nervous from being so close to me, I wonder why?_

_As we were walking down the main block to the hospital, everyone was eyeing the bundle of nerves that is Hyuuga Hinata in my arms, people were shocked; though I don't know why, didn't this always happen to Hinata?_

_We passed the tiny Yamanaka flower shop and we heard a small, high pitched squeal that belonged to Yamanaka Ino herself._

_As we walked through the front doors of the hospital, people looked around, shocked. The village hero carrying the beautiful Hyuuga Hinata?_

_The receptionist at the front desk checked her in and assigned none other than Haruno Sakura to be the medical nin in charge of her. After she looked over Hinata she gave us her diagnosis._

_"You have some minor cuts on your arms and legs, and a little internal bruising. But nothing too bad." The young nurse stated. "So you will be kept overnight to see if anything else is wrong, ok?" She then asked_

_"O-Ok." Hinata answered with a nervous smile._

I got up off the rock and started heading back toward the village. I don't know where exactly I was going, but I was walking there. I let my mind wonder back into my thoughts.

_I decided to stay the night at the hospital with Hinata, just in case she needed any assistance, and so she could have some company. The hours went by quickly, even if she did say little, she listened to every word I said. But at about half past eleven, she dozed off, she needed her sleep anyway, so she could heal._

My feet took me to the park bench on the sidewalk under the streetlight. So, I sat back down and drowned myself in my thoughts again

_An hour passed by slowly for me scince I had no one to talk to anymore. But as I was just about to fall asleep, I heard Hinata talking._

_"Naruto-kun I love-" she stopped, she must be talking in her sleep_

_"What do you love Hinata-san?" I asked groggily, hoping to get an answer._

_"You, silly." She replied, without a stutter._

_Before I could answer, her soft snores filled the extremely quiet room, and she never uttered another word._

I got up from the bench and started walkingto a close friend's house. I needed some advice, as I walked I tried to sort things out in my mind.

That night had made me feel angry at myself for not seeing Hinata's feelings. Was it true? Did she really love me?

I never got to finish trying to mull things over in my head, because I had finally got to his house. It was just around twelve, and knowing him, he would still be up.

I knocked twice, then I heard three pairs of footsteps coming toward the door. the door opened and the boy on the other side asked with surprise

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

**Well thats the end! Cliffhanger!  
>chapter two will be up as soon as possible<br>thanks for reading please review!  
>Arigatou,<br>~jinie~**


End file.
